


Walking Dead: New Beginnings

by flandusdevilishangel



Category: Demon Hunter - Fandom, Fear The Walking Dead - Fandom, Walking Dead
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Heartbreak, M/M, Memory Loss, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2020-07-10 08:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flandusdevilishangel/pseuds/flandusdevilishangel
Summary: After trying to rebuild Alexandria after the ill-fated Whisperers War, some of the Alexandria decided to search out west for fresh ground. Promising to send words on what they found to the remainder of the group that decided to stay. Carol remembers that Jacob stayed out west to help some survivors in Texas. She mentions this to Daryl and AJ, to whom she trusted the most. Though she had developed a bizarre friendship with Negan, she chose to let AJ talk to her father. Since she still found it hard to believe that they were father and daughter, they seemed world's apart in personality, but yet there still was a bit of similarities some had pointed out to her, she just didn't see it.





	1. Rebuilding

**Author's Note:**

> this is the sequel to Double Crossed and Betrayed, so if you haven't read it, be sure to check it out. It will help explain the Daryl, Carol, AJ, and Jacob foursome. Plus you will note that I have spelled Jacob the original way as it is in the 2005 movie

Chapter One Rebuiding  
As everyone starts to get things back in order at Alexandria after the Whisperers War. We find Negan walking amongst the newly replanted plants. Judith comes up behind him with dog, dog barks at him. "You can't sneak up on anyone with him around, Missy." Negan said without turning his attention to her. "I know, but he seems to like you, like he remembers you saving us from the storm." Judith says as she petted to calm dog. "I imagine he does, he is one smart dog. He definitely protects you. You have got a very smart dog there, Miss Grimes." Negan teased. "Uncle Daryl has a smart dog, he is still his dog. I just you know take care of him when Daryl goes out there.Which how come Uncle Daryl takes AJ and not dog? Does AJ not like dog?" She asked. "Well you are going to have ask either AJ or Uncle Daryl yourself, when they get back' I can tell you AJ used to have a fondness for all animals back before......" Negan says then fades off. "Did you know her before?"Judith asked seeing Negan becoming deep in thoughts again, something he always did, when talking of AJ. "Yes, I did. Did no one tell you anything about us?" Negan asked. "Not really, mom says you and her are old acquaintances but never said anymore about it." Judith said before she herself fades off. "We'll Miss Grimes, if you were so curious, why didn't you come and ask, either one of us, we would have enlightened you to our connection." Negan told her. After a few minutes, Judith looked up at him and asked, " Well?" Negan looked at her and chuckled. He loved their friendship. "Well, AJ and I are related like you and your dad are related." "So you are AJ's dad?" Judith asked. "Yes I am." Negan answered. "Why do you and AJ fight and shout at each other? She shot at you." Judith inquired. "Well you shot at me, but we are still friends and we care about each others right?" Negan questioned her. "Yeah, I supposed so. But she seems to really hate you, especially when you get close to Uncle Daryl." Judith questioned back. "It is because AJ's mother took her far away from me when she was a little girl, so we weren't able to get close, like you and I are. So she doesn't understand my friendship with your Uncle Daryl. In fact, she likes your Uncle Daryl so much, that she is a bit overprotective of him." Negan told her. "Okay, but you two really love each others right?" Judith questioned. "I do love her." Negan said. "Do you think she loves you?" Judith asked. "You would have better luck asking that question to her, for I can't speak for her." Negan told her. "Okay" Judith said, as she grabbed the rope leash for dog and left Negan standing there. Negan shook his head, she got to him again, he loved Judith as if she was his own.

When Judith left Negan, she walked dog to find Gracie. Which she did sitting on the front porch of her house. Judith walked dog up to the porch and sat down next to her. "Hey Gracie, whatcha ya doing?" she asked. "Nothing, just reading." Gracie said. "Do you want to help walk dog with me?" Judith asked. "Sure, let me tell my dad what we are doing, okay?" Gracie said. She ran in the house, and Judith heard her said, "Dad, I am going with Judith to walk and play with dog, is that okay?" "That is fine, just stay inside the walls gates." Aaron told his daughter. Aaron watched his daughter go back outside and down the front porch. Aaron picked up the camera that Daryl found on his last outing out with AJ, he wanted to capturing every moment he and Gracie had. He couldn't wait to share with Daryl when he got home. He never thought he would have someone else in his life to share Gracie with after Eric's and Jesus' passing, but he glad he had someone like Daryl, if only for brief moments. He secretly hoped he had him more and that next time Jacob came back, he would leave with AJ, so he could have Daryl all to hisself. His thoughts were betraying him, he was never this selfish before, but every moments he has with Daryl, he cherishes more and more, longing for more time.He was even becoming jealous of all who did gets Daryl's time, including dog.


	2. Saying Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You would think good byes wouldn't be as easy after all they have been through and survived. But Daryl and AJ was finding it easier and easier to say goodbye to everyone at Hilltop and Alexandria.

Chapter 2 Saying Goodbye  
Daryl was sitting in a chair near the window,, looking out at hilltop, he began thinking over all they have been through. He absently turned his head to look at AJ. Their beginnings were anything than ordinary. Meeting when they were all battling with Negan, but she and Jacob did help them bring down Negan and his saviors, like they promised they would. Then came the Whisperers, he still sort them out. But AJ ensures him that they will survive them too. He just wished Jacob was here to help them deal with them. He couldn't believe he was thinking of Jacob now, over how long him and Carol been gone. He had AJ, Aaron and Negan to lean on. He missed Rick, still finds himself out there searching for clues if he is still alive. He find it still odd there was no body or anything left of Rick to established if he was alive or dead. He is just missing, but Daryl is finding it harder and harder to remember him. How tall was Rick again? How did he smell? What would he say about their current position with the Whisperers? Each passing day he found a piece of his memories of Rick fading away.  
He was finding himself forget his time with Carol, with all they have been through, he only could remember the times they shared with Jacob and AJ. What was Carol like before AJ and Jacob came into their lives. How did Carol and him first meet? What had they been through before? He knows that she was more special to him then anyone else in the community. He remembers some kind of bond they shared, but what was it?  
He was deep in thought, trying to remember what he and Carol was like before Jacob, when AJ sat suddenly up with a gasp.  
"Are ya alright?" Daryl asked. "No, no I am not, but I don't know what it was that for better set of words, spooked me." AJ said. "Wanna talk about it?" Daryl asked, but secretly hoping she didn't. "No, for I am not sure of the contents to talk about. It was weird, though. I was having a dream of a place that was safe from threat of any kind. It was beautiful Daryl. Peaceful, thriving, Jacob was there and so was Carol. But it was near here. We had travelled but not just us, a few people from Alexandria went with us. Daryl we never looked back when we left Alexandria. We didn't even stop by here. We just left, heading west." AJ said as if in a trance. "What do you think it means?" Daryl asked, having become aware of her special abilities to translate dreams. "I don't know, but when we arrived at this new place that Carol and Jacob built, everyone was happy. Savannah was there, too. Jacob had Savannah there." AJ said. "Was Negan there too?" Daryl asked. "Yes he was, Daryl and we were all happy and safe." AJ said.  
AJ could see Daryl was deep in thought about something. She rose out of bed and walked over to him and knelt down and took his hands in hers."Daryl, what's a matter? What is troubling you?" "Been thinking of Jacob and Carol myself, that's all." Daryl told her. "Liar." She told him. "Was thinking about how the all the four of us all got together. Thinking about our friends back at Alexandria. Wondering why I can't remember how Carol and I met or what we went through before meeting you and Jacob." Daryl confessed to her. AJ rose slightly to wrap her arms around Daryl's shoulders to hold him and said, "With all that has happened, with the saviors, Rick's death, the Whisperers it is no longer our memories are getting all jogged up and we forget things, that we deemed once important." She had hoped these words soothed him, though she didn't believe the words herself. Since meeting Jacob, getting close to Jacob she too has forgotten things. Like why she had came to hate her father's very existence.  
"Do you want to head back to Alexandria now? Or do you want to stay and we can try to put Hilltop back the way it was? Daryl looked back out the window at the courtyard and said, "We should help rebuild it a little, like we promised. Yumiko and Magna can run it." "Sure, Daryl we can give it to them to run. Who does maybe Maggie will come back and want to run it again.." AJ told him. "I can't wait to get back to Alexandria and see Aaron. What about you?" Daryl asked. "I can't wait to get back and see how my father is behaving. Plus see if anyone has heard from Carol or Jacob." "How do you get used to him being gone so long?" Daryl asked. "I just remember that Jacob was never just mine to keep. He has always belonged to everyone he comes in contact with." AJ said hoping to hide her true hurt feelings that Jacob wasn't her's and her's alone.  
"Well let's go find Yumiko and Magna and tell them what we decided to do here." Daryl said. "Let's go." She agreed.

Out in the courtyard, they found Luke and Kelly. "Have y'all seen Yumiko and Magna?" Daryl asked. "Yeah saw them heading around the house, on the east side of the house. What's up?" Luke asked. "Nothing, just been thinking of future plans for this place." AJ said. "Well I hope it's to burn it down and head back to Alexandria. For I am ready to blow this place. How about you Luke?" Kelly said. "This place has been an issue to rebuild. I don't think anyone here has the motivation to continue." Luke said. Before AJ or Daryl could interject, Alden stepped forwarded and said,"This place has became our home. Maggie has kept us all safe. She fought the saviors for this place. We fought off the Whisperers here. Glenn and Abraham are buried here along with others who fought to protect this place. We need to rebuild for when Maggie comes back." Alden said. Daryl and AJ looked at each others and agreed that Alden would be the better to lead Hilltop till Maggie did, if ever, comes back. "Alden, Daryl and I were talking earlier and we are going to help you get it back up over the next couple days. Then we are going to leave it in your hands to run till Maggie decides to return." AJ said. "Oh she's coming back, in fact, I got word from her that she will be returning within the next twenty-four days." Alden announced happily. "Well then we got work ahead of us. Maggie can't see this place like this." Daryl said. "Alden, can you get word to Alexandria that Daryl and I will be returning in a week." AJ instructed Alden. "Will do and thank you." Alden said as he rushed off to contact Alexandria on AJ's news. "Do you really think Maggie is coming back for good to this place?" Luke asked Daryl. "Yes, like Alden said, Glenn is here." Though Daryl wished he could remember Glenn or Abraham, for that matter anyone they lost up to now. It seemed each passing day, all of them were fading from his memory. "Two pennies for your thoughts?" AJ whispered in his ear. "Um, what? What made you say that?" Daryl asked a bit dumbfounded. "I don't know, Jacob used to ask me that, when I seemed miles away. I can't remember why he always phased it like that though. Guess your memories of things aren't the only ones fading." AJ said.

As the day progress everyone at Hilltop was assigned a task to do in the rebuild process. Daryl found himself working next to Ezekiel, the two of them, have never really spoke since before Jacob's arrival and Carol's departure with Jacob. He knew Ezekiel blamed him for Carol's departure with Jacob and leaving him. But Carol left him as well as Ezekiel, not that he blamed her, who wouldn't climb behind Jacob and ride off with him, he secretly just wished it was him. He found Ezekiel staring at him, so before he could say anything, Daryl said, "Save it, she left both of us. I don't even remember why. So save it." "Yes she left both of us, but you still have someone, don't you? I have been left alone not once, but a few times. I am without more than you. You should be King Daryl who has and gets all he wants." Ezekiel boasts. "Fuck you, Ezekiel, fuck you. She obviously never yours or mine to lose." Daryl said and began to storm off. "What about AJ? Is she not yours either? Or Jacob?" Ezekiel shouted. "Don't, utter their names. AJ is here, I have her. Jacob was never mine alone to have." Daryl said hoarsely in his face. "But you loved him, did you not?" Ezekiel asked. "No I am in love with AJ, she loves me and I love her." Daryl said. "But she at one time belonged to him, did she not? Did I not meet the two of them together, with their arms around each other's?" Ezekiel asked. "What are you getting at?" Daryl said. "You took Carol from me, caused me to lose out, now you are losing more than her. You are beginning to feel as I have felt. I have lost two sons, Carol, Michonne, Shiva, my kingdom. Now you are losing more precious things, your memories of loved ones, aren't you?" Ezekiel said. "No, fuck you." Daryl said and got back to work repairing the fence at Hilltop. He wanted to ask AJ about what Ezekiel had said later that evening. As they finished the fence, the gates, Ezekiel came over with hand extended and said, "Hey I want to apologize for what I had said earlier. I know you and I both have lost way too much. I am sorry man." Daryl shook his hand, but when he looked into his eyes saw more, he saw more pain and suffering. He just wanted to hug him. So he pulled Ezekiel into a more friendlier embrace, to only at first let him know, no hard feelings, but something happened during that hug. Daryl and Ezekiel parted briefly and looked around, they found themselves heading around the back of the property to a shed. They entered and barricaded the door. They found themselves tearing at each other's clothes and kissing each other's.

Two unlikely couples of the apocalypse find they have more in common with each other's than one would have believed. As the two unlikely pair kissed and becoming as one unit. After what seemed like hours, but it was about fifteen minutes, both Ezekiel and Daryl laid in each other's arms and thought about what just happened. They both got up and found their respectful clothes. As they dressed, they looked at each others but did not speak of what occurred between them. They both just walked away. They remained on more friendlier terms with each others both seeming to respect the other's loss. 

Over the next week, AJ and Daryl analyzed the progress everyone have made at Hilltop and came to the decision it was time to leave. So they announced to the group that they will be leaving Alden in charge of Hilltop until Maggie's return. "You aren't staying for her return?" Alden asked. "We have to get back to Alexandria, but you can contact us and let us know when she comes back. We will come back out." Daryl said. "Okay, we will have a huge celebration then, one to top and replace the kingdom ill-fated fair." Ezekiel added. "Yeah we will do that." Daryl said not really remembering the fair, but smiled and shook Ezekiel's hand just as well. As AJ and Daryl made their way to the gates of Hilltop they again said their goodbyes. As they gates closed behind them, they stopped a half mile down the road from Hilltop and looked at each others and mentally agreed this would be their last time here. They continued their way to Alexandria never looking back at Hilltop. 

As they rode, AJ couldn't help remember the dream, of leaving a place, not looking back, and never returning to that place. Just heading west with Daryl and a small caravan of those who chose to venture west with them.She couldn't help to wonder if this would come to past. Would Daryl and her be leaving this place, never returning?


	3. Back at Alexandria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and AJ ride silently back to Alexandria. When they get back, they are still pondering who they shall take with them on their venture out west. Negan? Aaron? Jerry? Kelly and Luke, since they seem so eager to leave Hilltop?

As Daryl and AJ ride through the gates of Alexandria, they see Judith and Grace running and playing with Dog. Daryl had thought of taking Dog with him on the journey out west, but after seeing Judith and Grace enjoying him, he began having a guilty pleasure of taking him away from them. AJ turned to face him, and upon grasping his hand she said, "It's up to you to take Dog with us, he would be very taken care of here, plus he could protect Judith and Grace from danger." "I know, just thinking the same thing." Daryl grunted in his usual manner. "I know you were." AJ smiled. The two continued onward to pack a few items for the journey west. 

As the two made their way through the streets of Alexandria, both still in deep thought of who to take with, what to take with, etc. Negan stood up from his back-breaking chore of pulling weeds from the plants, when he spotted the two. He thought of calling out to them, but he could see they were in deep thought of something, so he decided to catch up with them. 

"Hey you two are back" Negan jogged up to them. "What's happening at the Hilltop? Is Maggie back yet?" "She will be back in the morning, we left Alden and Yumiko in charge until she does comes back." Daryl said. "Well, I know Yumiko has a good head on her shoulders and I am sure if you didn't feel Alden was up to it, you wouldn't have left him too in charge." Negan chuckled at praising Daryl for his decision making. "Yeah, AJ and I have decided to journey west for a bit to see if there may be people needing help there or just to see what is there." Daryl told Negan. "Is that the only reason AJ agreed to go with?" Negan asked, knowing full well how long she had waited the last time for Jacob's return, also knowing that Carol was overdue back as well. "Yeah, what other reason could there be? But to help people in need." Daryl snapped back, not meaning to be. "Well, Jacob and Carol was due back what a week ago, so maybe to go out and look for them?" Negan attempted to be light and amazing with this question. "They aren't back yet?" Daryl asked. "No, they aren't and there has been no word as of yet." Negan apologetically added. "Oh shit, I have to let AJ know." Daryl said. "As long as I have known Jacob and AJ, those two have had a bond that somehow they know when the other is in need of assistance. So if she is not picking up any distress about Jacob, they maybe on their way back now. " Negan informed Daryl. "Still I'm going to talk to AJ, we may just put off the journey till they get back, just to see what they learned from out there." Daryl protested and marched away from Negan. 

Negan half ran to catch up with Daryl, "well if you are going to inform my daughter that Jacob is overdue to come home. I am coming with you, if only to enjoy the fireworks you maybe setting off." "Then come on now." Daryl speeded up his pace.

***I apologize for this short chapter. But please stay tuned for more adventures.******

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped y'all enjoyed this sequel to Double Crossed and Betrayed. Please feel free to comment on both. Also stay tuned to Double Crossed and betrayed: The lost years. Not yet with an estimated time of posting, still TBA.


End file.
